world_of_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Delatorre
“Benny, you need to run. Please, don’t trust anybody and don’t look back. Run as fast as you can, head to the mountains. You’ll be safe there. I love you my little warrior.” ~Lilith Delatorre (Ben’s Mother) Ben was born into quite a large family which consisted of him, his mother and father, and 4 younger sisters. This never bothered the bright eyed blonde shifter, he actually preferred to have a bigger family than a small one. Him and his family lived in a beautiful clearing in the woods, surrounded by mountains, waterfalls, and fields of flowers. Everything worked out in this shifter village. With his dad being the leader everybody trained under his law and families lived in peace with each other. There weren’t many things to watch out for, the only true enemy were Hunters. Humans had never hunted shifters so cruelly, maybe you’d find a little group once a year, but something was changing in the winds and Ben’s father knew something was coming. At the age of 12 Ben already 4 younger sisters to watch out for, each as pretty as their loving mother. His first sister was Jasmine and she was 9 at the time, then came Daisy who was 7, next was Claire who was 6, and lastly there was Seraphina who was only 4 at the time of the downfall. Let’s start before their whole world crumbled. Ben was the first born and only boy who was going to be born so he held a high ranking to his father who dreamed of his son becoming the leader one day. Ben’s father trained him by himself, excluding him from the normal groups because he wasn’t training to protect, he was being trained to be a leader.The training consisted of learning how to read, fist fight, how to use every shifting form, and finally to lead people. Just because his teacher happened to be his father didn’t mean that he got to slack off, some days he came crying to his mother that his father was being too mean. This then caused a little argument between his parents which would end with his mother winning and his father walking away with his tail between his legs. Ben loved his father but he simply adored his mother. He never understood how she was so brave in front of his father who was quite a scary man, she was the only one that could shut him down. This would always cause Ben to laugh and follow after his mother. He always wished he’d find a special bond that his mother and father had, hell they would tell him of how they met and he couldn’t help but stare in awe. As he grew older his mother kept giving birth to little girls, this got Ben a bit frustrated since he didn’t have a little brother to hang out with. What he ended up with were 4 younger sisters who adored him and would never leave him alone. Once he turned into a teenager he started to train some of his sisters who were older, leaving the youngest to play with her little friends. The family had such a tight bond nobody could tear them apart and no angry argument would put a dent in it. Everything was great for many years, all until Ben turned 16. That’s when their whole perfect world crumbled. The blonde haired boy woke up to his house filled with smoke pouring in from every which way. Barely being able to see he ran through his house, calling out for his family. He ran to his sisters bedrooms first, picking up the two younger one’s to run outside and place them on the ground before running back inside. Ben heard his two other sisters crying for him so he went to run to their bedroom but the door collapsed in a flame mess before he could get inside. He had screamed and yelled, trying to tell them that everything would be alright but he knew there was no way to save them. Quickly getting up he had ran back outside to grab his two youngest sisters, hugging them close he started through the burning village. His mother and father would be at the center of the village, where most of the higher people in the town would go for morning meetings. When he arrived he saw the place already bursting in flames. Ben had called out for his father and mother, hearing his father yelling he ran to him and handed his little sister’s. “Where’s mom?” Ben had asked his father, tears in his father's eyes told him another story. Ben couldn’t accept it so he ran to the only other place he knew his mother would run to, the school house. Thankfully the building hadn’t burned completely yet so he was able to go inside and search for his mother. Once he found her he saw two men with spears in their hands trying to tug her out of the house. Little Ben had fought them to let go of his mother, ending with silver scars over his back. Heading towards the exit with his mom in tow he heard something collapsing and the next thing he knew his mother had pushed him towards the door. Quickly looking behind the boy saw his mother stuck under a wooden beam, and hell he tried his hardest to lift it, but the brave woman only grabbed onto his hands and said these final words. “Benny, you need to run. Please, don’t trust anybody and don’t look back. Run as fast as you can, head to the mountains. You’ll be safe there. I love you my little warrior.” Having the power to run away from his mother was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Hearing his youngest sister’s screams of terror as he heard his father yelling at Hunters to let them go. His heart sank when he heard one of the Hunters yell to grab onto the one running. Shifting into his wolf form he ran as fast as he could, heading towards the snowy mountains that awaited him. Now the once happy 16 year old boy was in shambles, running for his life. The only thing that worried him was what would happen to his family that was left. “Oh, mom he’s alive!” The young girl had yelled, the sound echoing through the large cave. Shooting up Ben grabbed at the blanket that covered his nude body, looking around he saw a girl around his age looking down at him, being joined by what looked to be her mother and father. “You saved me?” Ben had questioned the girl who only nodded and laughed, hugging him close. Later on he had found that he made it to the snowy mountains and this family went by the name of Aleks. The leader was called a Lord and ran the whole place, thought it was all on a mountain it looked quite odd to the boy. They welcomed them into their family with open arms, how could this be happening? Their youngest daughter was named Lucy and she was a year younger than him. Taking time to recover she was like his little nurse, making sure he ate and did the certain measures of exercising out his wounded areas. Ben ended up staying in the mountains for quite some time, actually falling in love with Lucy, having her as his first time. The blonde certainly thought he would marry her but his plans were halted at the age of 18. Lucy’s father had made plans to marry her off to a rich Lord’s son as an alliance, leaving the two lovebirds to cry countless nights hugged to each other. The day that Lucy was sent off was the day that Ben left the mountains in search of a new home. With a crushed heart and coins in his pouch he had wandered to a new land he’s call home. The Southern Isles seemed perfect for him and that’s exactly where he would stay. Now at the age of 23 he had been a street fighter in a local town ring that was owned by an old man by the name of Mr. Shacks. He was a crazy old man who would chant crazy prayers and toss his hat around to people to pay for the fights. Ben was very well known as the one that nobody could beat, he was fast and tall enough to beat the big guys. With money saved up he bought a small house he hoped would be temporary, never liking to stay in one spot. His head still held up to Lucy, wondering if she was happy with her husband, or if she already had kids. What if she had a kid that was his? So many thoughts ran through his head and he feared they would never be answered. Mr. Shacks was sure to keep the young lad in great spirits and it was almost impossible to not be a laughing mess around the crazy old man. Ben is alright where he is at now, but he wants something more in his life. As a child he was trained to protect, but now all he did was fight for petty coin. He hoped that an opportunity would come around, and so far the shifter had traveled around, finding himself at a nearby Lord’s house. Was this his new home? Could he ever have a family again.